I Miss You
by sweetsimphony
Summary: Just short story about Kai and Sehun


Title : I Miss You

Cast : Kai and Sehun

Disc : I don't have anything of below content!

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Hangat. Nyaman sekali.

Sehun sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk menutup penuh kelopak matanya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman. Ia mengenakan kimono biru lautnya yang biasa dan menghangatkan diri dengan kotatsu dari udara dingin. Musim dingin hampir berganti musim semi, tapi udara masihlah sangat dingin membuat pemuda berparas cantik ini makin merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menutupkan matanya. Tapi tak bisa. Dia tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk tidur. Sehun harus tetap bangun karena sedang menunggu seseorang. Tentu saja orang ditunggu itu adalah orang spesial baginya. Orang yang telah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya selama dua bulan ini. Kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

Sehun menutup mata akhirnya kalah oleh kantuknya, menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kotatsu. Bibir tipis miliknya membentuk sebuah senyuman di kala ia mengingat Jongin. Pria dewasa berambut kelam dengan mata tajam serta sikapnya yang dewasa selalu berhasil membuat hati Sehun terasa hangat. Jantungnya berdebar, debaran dengan nada yang menyenangkan. Hanya dengan mengingatnya, Sehun sudah merasa bahagia.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…cepatlah datang, Jongin-ssi...' Sehun berharap dalam hati.

Walau sudah bulan menjalin hubungan, mereka berdua nyaris tidak memiliki waktu berdua. Jongin mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang selalu sibuk, bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi pasangan. Sehun juga menjadi sibuk karena sekarang sudah kelas tiga SMA, setiap hari sepulang sekolah ikut bimbingan belajar sampai malam, lalu dilanjutkan mengerjakan tugas lagi. Karena kesibukan inilah mereka jarang berdua, kadang bahkan Sehun harus tidur jam tiga atau empat pagi karena menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Ditambah dengan usulan gurunya untuk mengikuti privat lagi di Sabtu sore, sepertinya Sehun akan ikut karena semua temannya ikut. Dan ini akan membuatnya semakin merasa rindu dengan Jongin.

Mata Sehun telah setengah terpejam. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Bahkan menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Ia sungguh merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang diberikan kotatsu-nya. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin masuk ke alam mimpinya dan meninggalkan semua penat lelahnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia menguatkan larangan pada kelopak matanya untuk membawanya masuk ke alam mimpi.

'Jongin-ssi…'panggilnya dalam hati. Letih telah mulai mengalahkan niatnya. Matanya coklatnya tak lagi melihat dengan jelas. Kelopak mata atas dan bawahnya semakin menurun seolah tak sabar ingin bertemu. Terpaksa, Sehun pun menutup kedua matanya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah langit oranye yang menandakan matahari akan tenggelam. Tapi, ia masih belum tidur. Pikirannya melayang. Terlintas berbagai pikiran dalam benak Sehun. Ia teringat tentang dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Dering handphone Sehun menghentikannya dari kegiatan menulisnya. Langsung mengangkatnya begitu melihat layar bahwa Jongin yang memanggil.

"Halo..."

"Sehunnie..."

"...ne, Jongin-ssi..."

"Sedang apa?"

"Aku...eem, sedang mengerjakan tugas..."

"Oh, lanjutkan saja, aku tutup ya..."

"Eh..ee...jangan ditutup!" Sehun menaikkan suaranya, bergetar, dia sudah rindu setengah mati, dan sudah mau ditutup telponnya?

"..."

"..."

"Sehunnie?"

"...aku rindu Jongin-ssi."

Isak tangis lembut itu terdengar jelas, Jongin tersenyum kecil membayangkan Sehun, "hari Minggu besok, Sehunnie ada di rumah kan?"

Mencoba meredakan isaknya, Sehun terdiam sebentar. 'Tsk bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat dirimu terlihat memalukan di depan Jongin-ssi!'

"N-ne, aku ada di rumah..."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang hari Minggu, tunggu aku ya..."

.

.

.

Itulah yang diucapkannya.

Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin mau ke rumahnya hari ini adalah karena hari ini ulang tahunnya. Haha, Sehun tidak mengerti cara berpikir Jongin, Jongin jauh lebih dewasa darinya dan ia punya cara sendiri untuk memperlakukan Sehun. Sehun ulang tahun tapi ya, begini saja. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu mempedulikan hari ulang tahun seperti ini. Baginya tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi, ia akan bisa bertemu Jongin hari ini. Maka dari itulah, ia membereskan semua kerjaannya sebelum hari ini. Ia ingin waktunya bersama Jongin tidak terganggu sedikitpun oleh urusan sekolah apapun. Selama dua hari penuh ia mengerjakannya sehingga kurang tidur. Tubuhnya pun terasa lelah. Pikirannya terasa melayang. Sehun juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya. Kelopak matanya tak lagi bisa membuka. Tapi, ia masih tidak membiarkan dirinya tidur. Ia masih menunggu kekasihnya.

Lalu, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, "Sehun..." terdengar suara memanggil dari arah pintu depan rumahnya.

Sehun yakin pemilik suara itu adalah Jongin. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia tidak bisa membedakan suara kekasihnya sendiri. Suara itu masih memanggil-manggil nama Sehun berkali-kali bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pintu. Pemuda berkulit putih itu berusaha keras membuka mata dan menggerakkan badannya. Tapi, tak ada satupun anggota tubuhnya yang bergerak mengikuti perintah hatinya. Matanya masih saja tertutup. Sehun hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara.

Detik selanjutnya, tak ada lagi suara ketukan, melainkan suara yang biasanya didengar Sehun jika ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Suara Jongin masih memanggil-manggil nama Sehun hingga mendekati ruangan dimana kekasih putihnya itu telah tampak tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di atas kotatsu. Jongin yang menggeser perlahan daun pintu ruangan itu, masih memanggil nama Sehun dengan pelan. Ia mendekatinya dan berjongkok untuk melihat jelas paras cantik wajah Sehun. Jongin menghela nafas lalu membelai lembut rambut Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Di bawah mata Jongin juga tampak kantung mata seperti yang terlihat juga di bawah maat Sehun. Mereka telah memaksakan diri mengerjakan semua kewajiban mereka sebelum hari ini sehingga kedua sama-sama kurang tidur.

Jongin mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang telah dibungkus rapi dari kantung jaketnya. Kado untuk Sehun. Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum pasrah melihat Sehun. Jongin menaruh lagi kado itu ke dalam kantung bajunya dan mulai melepaskan syal, ransel juga jaketnya. Setelah menaruhnya rapi di ruangan itu, ia berjalan ke luar. Ia pergi ke kamar tidur Sehun. Dibentangkannya futon di atas tatami kamar itu dengan selimut yang tidak terpasang lalu ia kembali ke ruangan dimana Sehun mendengar semua gerak-geriknya namun tidak sanggup membuka matanya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyingsingkan kedua lengan kemejanya hingga siku ketika mendekati Sehun. Jongin berjongkok dan dengan pelan-pelan ia memindahkan kepala Sehun ke pundak kirinya sementara tangan lainnya menggeser kotatsu untuk mengeluarkan kaki Sehun dari bawah meja itu. Setelah berhasil, ia pun menaruh tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Sehun dan tangan kiri yang menopang bahu kekasihnya. Jongin mengangkat Sehun dalam gendongannya lalu membawanya ke kamar dengan futon yang telah disiapkannya tadi. Dia menidurkan Sehun di atas futon itu lalu menyelimutinya. Jongin duduk di samping futon. Ia diam menatap wajah Sehun yang masih menutup mata. Sekali lagi dibelainya kepala Sehun sebelum mencium lembut dahi kekasihnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Jongin yang mencium dahinya. Lalu tak lama, didengarnya kekasihnya itu beranjak dari duduk dan akan berjalan keluar ruangan. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sehun membuka matanya dan menarik Jongin seraya berseru, "Jongin-ssi!"

Ia menarik kaki Jongin sehingga Jongin terjatuh di atas tatami. Pemuda itu mengeluh, "Aw…"

"Ma-maaf, Jongin-ssi…" Sehun bangun dari kasur dan duduk untuk melihat Jongin dengan jelas. Jongin bangun dari jatuhnya dan duduk bersila menghadap Sehun sambil memegang pipinya yang terbentur tatami. Ia bertanya, "Kau masih bangun?"

"Ah, i-iya," Sehun tersipu. Jongin pun ikut tersipu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi pada Sehun yang dikiranya sudah tidur. Mereka berpandangan dengan pipi yang memerah. Keduanya saling tahu bahwa mereka sesungguhnya merasa lelah karena dua hari ini. Tapi, kerinduan yang mereka rasakan sanggup membuat Sehun maupun Jongin masih saling tersenyum sekarang. Menyadari apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sama. Sehun mendekati Jongin lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin yang sedang terkejut. Ia kali ini langsung menangis di pundak Jongin seraya berbisik, "Aku rindu…"

Jongin yang merasa senang, tersenyum malu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun. Ia tersenyum senang ketika menjawab, "Aku juga…"

Sehun sungguh tak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin sekarang, tapi bulan telah muncul. Lagipula, dia maupun Jongin sama-sama lelah dan kurang tidur. Mereka butuh tidur sekarang. Tapi, ia tak ingin melepaskan Jongin. Hingga sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin, "Mau tidur bersama?"

Detik pertama setelah Sehun menanyakan itu, Jongin tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Hingga detik kesepuluh, Jongin berkata kaget dengan wajah memerah, "A-apa?"

"Bu-bukan 'tidur' yang s-seperti itu maksud-ku," Sehun membantah dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang juga memerah.

Mendengar itu, Jongin menghela nafas lega. Bodoh, apa yang dia pikirkan, tentu saja Sehun hanya menginginkan tidur, bukannya 'tidur'.

Namun, masih dengan wajah merahnya ia menatap Sehun yang menunduk malu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongin mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu. Ia pun tersenyum memahami maksud Sehun bertanya seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau Sehun tak ingin pisah darinya sekarang sampai menawari berbagi tempat tidur, "boleh."

Jawaban yang diiringi senyum Jongin itu dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari Sehun. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam selimut sambil tidur berhadap-hadapan. Keduanya berpandangan dengan tersenyum bahagia hingga tangan kiri Jongin membelai pipi Sehun. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum menyentuh lembut bibir tipis Sehun. Jongin membuka mulutnya di atas bibir kekasihnya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir tipis itu agar membuka bibir Sehun. Setelah membuka bibirnya, Sehun juga membalas ajakan main dari lidah Jongin yang sedari tadi menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka bergulat, membuat keduanya mengeluarkan erangan nikmat. Kedua bibir mereka pun saling memagut tanpa henti. Tak terlihat kalau mereka sebenarnya lelah dan kurang tidur.

Jongin menghentikan bibirnya yang mengulum bibir Sehun untuk memberikan kekasihnya itu dan dirinya kesempatan mengambil nafas. Keduanya terengah-engah, namun masih saling memandang dengan penuh sayang. Jongin tersenyum di tengah engahannya dan berbisik mesra, " Jaljayo, Sehunnie…"

.

.

Kotatsu = meja penghangat

Jongin lebih tua, dan aku suka dengan panggilan –ssi nya Sehun ke Jongin, seperti hubungan yang mengedepankan kesopanan dan kenyamanan tapi tetap intim kkk :3

.

.

Review plis~


End file.
